


A very chaotic and messy day

by the_winterfloof_17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Assassin Tony Stark, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Fluff and Crack, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Lives, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nick Fury Knows All, Nick Fury Swears, Not Canon Compliant, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncle Nick Fury, Wade Wilson is a Good Friend, at all, idk yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winterfloof_17/pseuds/the_winterfloof_17
Summary: Being an assassin while dating two super soldiers can be hard work, luckily Tony knows how to handle it just fine.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Wade Wilson
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I started this after I saw the Black Widow trailer too many times. But now, I honestly don't know where this story was going. So just enjoy it.

The days… they were long like they always were. To him, it didn’t make much of a difference, get the job done and go home. That’s what Tony learned over the years while doing this job, you can’t protect what you don’t have already. 

The wind blew in his hair hazardously, the stains dark crimson drying on the ground next to him. It made him kind of want to die already. Becoming a spy, cutting ties from everyone he knew and loved--but for what though? To protect them from the web of lies he’s created or the truth that he doesn't want them to find out. 

He glared at the rising sun before standing on the ledge of the roof, eyes cast down to the city below. “It’s just a leap of faith, Tony. Just a leap.” He swallowed the lump in his throat before tying the harness tightly around his waist. He turned back to see the rope was securely tied on before looking back down. 

“It’s just a leap of faith…” Tony bit his lip before standing off the ledge again, waiting for the signal from his handler. 

Seconds later, he heard the buzz from his earpiece go off, making Tony’s heart stutter for a second. He inhaled before running from the starting point right to the end of the roof. 

_It’s a leap of faith, Mr. Stark._

All he could feel is the wind rushing past him, the adrenaline kicking in finally as Tony neared the edge. His breath stuttered before he ran off the building, legs still moving from running before turning. He turned around in time to aim his gun right at the very thing that was his target. The sounds of bullets meeting metal in the blades made the helicopter start to stutter before falling. 

Tony fell more and more before he pulled his swiss blade out, cutting the rope off completely this time. His body turned upside, head diving first downwards as he fell lower and lower to the ground below.

...

“Stevie, why do we go to these debriefs? They’re useless as the time I’ve slept during those stealth missions.”

“Buck, shut up for two seconds, it might be important.” Bucky rolled his eyes before they walked into the conference room, the rest of the Avengers following closely behind. Fury’s debriefs were always a pain in the ass but he listened to Steve because he loved him too much to say no. Steve sat at the left of the center, Bucky following right next to him as Fury himself arrived, late as usual. “Alright, Avengers, I’ve got a new task for you and it ain’t gonna be simple.” 

Natasha hands out packets to each member before sitting down next to Clint. The screen flickers on before there’s an image of a man, covered in dark clothes. “Does anyone know who this man is?” There’s a silence following his question before Fury continues on. “Y’all don’t want to mess with this man, but if you want him to kill someone, you call him. You want someone dead in the public eye, you call him. You got some skeletons in that closet of yours, you call him. This man,” Fury points to the screen before it changes, the man covered in blood and smoke. “This man can destroy you in seconds, he could find dirt on all of ya in ten minutes. Hell, even less maybe.” 

“I want you all to watch this video and we’ll go from there.” The man is running on the rooftops while chasing someone else down before shooting them right through the head. He looks directly at the camera before falling off the roof, a peace sign in the air. There’s another shot where he’s alone, facing over ten men ten times his size. “Mr. Stark, it seems you're outnumbered.” There’s cruel laughter as the man, Stark is facing the door. 

“I don’t need five men to take you out. I’m not Captain America or Black Widow but I can do worse than them.” Stark glares at them before running at them, flipping into the air before taking them out, one by one. He uses his pocket knife to cut two men’s throats in a row before shooting more through the head. By the end of it, there’s ten men lying dead while Stark has blood on his forehead from all the fighting. “Like I said, sir, I’m more evil than America’s golden boy.” 

The man raises his hands in the air as Stark comes closer, a machine gun in his hands as he walks closer to him. Stark ends up shooting him in the leg causing the man to howl in pain as Stark takes something from the man’s pocket. “If you ever need me, just call again sir.” He winks at the man before clicking a button, everything moving to the ceiling all of a sudden. 

Stark is walking on the ceiling, running out of the door while more men come running in to stop him. He laughs before shooting them as he goes, finally falling to the ground again before smiling. There’s a shield forming onto his arm as the men shoot at him, making Stark laugh evilly, in a really good way. “Who are you?” 

“I’m Iron Man.” He throws the shield before jumping out of the window, shards of glass falling with him before he’s running down the building fast. He jumps off of it before a suit forms around him, blasting Stark into the blue sky completely, disappearing completely. 

Everyone’s silent as the video ends and Fury stands up again. He smiles at them all before speaking, “that, my friends, is gonna be our new recruit. I need you to bring him in and it ain’t gonna be easy. If y’all can get him in sooner than later, I’ll double your salary motherfuckers.” Bucky can see Steve’s lips move to say ‘language’ but stops himself from saying them. 

“How are we gonna find him, sir?” Clint raises his hand like a five year old while Wanda and Natasha roll their eyes at him. Fury just glares at the archer which basically makes him shut up for good. Bucky raises an eyebrow at the scene before him as he follows Steve out to their offices. “He definitely is either a fan of you or hates you, Stevie.” 

“Buck,” Steve glares at him before sitting at his desk while Bucky sits in a lounge chair in the office. He can immediately see Steve’s brain turning as he opens his computer, already looking for information. “Please don’t tell me you're going after this guy, Steve. I doubt he’ll be worth it.”

“Aw come on Bucky, it’d do us some good to get out of those stealth missions for once. Plus, it’d give you a chase for once. You always say the bad guys are too easy for ya--”

“Nuh uh, I said that once during a fight, to stop it. That was only when I first started as an Avenger you idiot. Also, for your information, I thought you loved stealth missions, something change?”

“Bucky, you know I do. But it’s either that or working in this office. Don’t get me wrong, I love working here but it’s hard when those are our only two options. I mean this guy seems like he’d do us some good by getting out of the house.’ Bucky huffs before moving behind Steve, peering down at the computer screen. He looks between the files and the computer screen, comparing different information that they were given. “I wanna know why Fury decided to make this a race or something. I mean, it can’t be that hard to get this guy, right?” 

“I dunno but we can’t be too sure yet. We have to see first what he’s like--”

“Gotta observe em’ before takin’ action.” Steve laughs, punching him in the arm before they settle down again. They didn’t have a clue that this guy would be difficult to partner with, that’s for sure.

...

The wind blows in his hair as he stands at the very top of a skyscraper again. Rhodey and Pepper will probably have a heart attack just seeing him there at all. But it’s the height that really gets Tony’s blood pumping. Besides, this is the only way to really get a shot at the guy he was paid to kill tonight since he was getting bored a lot more.

AC/DC is pumping in the background, in his cheap earbuds that he bought from some gas station because why not. He pulls his sniper gun closer before positioning himself at the edge carefully. Tony chews gum loudly and he blames Wade for that one, too many missions together. He pops a bubble just as his guy comes into the bar at the next building. The poor guy is talking to, or trying, to talk to some chick before she throws her cocktail at him. 

The guy tries waving it off before Tony decides it’s time to take him out of his misery. He pulls the trigger and the guy drops dead pretty fast as people begin to panic. “Another day’s work, Stark, and it’s done.” He pulls the sniper onto his shoulder straps before turning away from the soon-to-be crime scene. Tony pulls a lighter out along with a cigarette, trying to light as he hears noises in front of him. There’s two men moving towards him, one’s blonde and one’s brunette. 

The silver star on the blonde’s chest makes Tony stop abruptly, almost taking a chunk out of his cigarette. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t Captain America and his--well his sidekick? To what do I owe this pleasure, Cap’n.” The blonde straightens before coming out of the darkness, blond hair moving with the wind as his muscles move--back to topic. 

“Shield’s interested in you, you come with us, you might get a little more out the deal.”

“Who’d I be meeting with?”

“Nick Fury,” if it was anyone else, Tony would’ve turned away moments ago. But this--this was huge, he’d have access to any bad guys out there and actually get a better pay. The problem though, and almost every person knows from working with Tony was he was terrible with people. Like yeah he could survive a few weeks working on a team with some other people but that was it. 

He’d have to think this over, otherwise Tony could be walking right into a trap right now if he said yes. “Uh, ya know, just--do I have time to think on this?” God, he sounded so stupid right now! It seems like the captain was surprised by the answer too, so was the brunette. They probably expected him to say no, but Tony was never predictable. 

“I guess, I mean--if you really need time to think about it.” Tony tries to smile at the answer, at least it’s still an offer, hopefully. “Great, that’s just great but I--shit!” There are bullets suddenly flying at every angle as Tony runs for cover while the captain uses his shield. He yanks his phone out before dialing the number as he starts running along the edges of the roof. “Sir, I would like to know who I killed, I’m getting bullets from every angle.” 

“Oh fuck, you actually did that? Wow!” Tony grits his teeth at the familiar voice from his phone, of course it would be Wade. “Wade you gotta be fucking kidding me right now! Did you set me up again?” He shoots at the direction the bullets come in, gun practically flying as he continues to run from the scene. “Come on! That was funny! I mean you actually did it and usually people don’t listen to me sooo,” Deadpool’s voice cackles as Tony continues to run from the flying bullets, he slides down a pole before he hears footsteps being followed. 

“I need backup from every angle now! Buck, what are you doing.” The brunette or Bucky, (who gives a hot guy like that a nickname like that?!) He runs fast, faster than any human, running next to Tony before yanking him into his arms while using a gun to shoot at the shooters. Bucky manages to get most of them before Tony’s slipping off the edge. He falls into the air before landing vertically on the glass windows, running faster down them while crushing his phone. 

This is why Tony hates working in a job like this, it’s a shit job but it gets the rent done.


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sort of following the timeline of the Iron Man movies and the Avengers movies but changing a few things.

Getting an offer from Shield and personally from Nick Fury is an honor in itself, call Tony crazy for freaking out over it. He’s in his apartment right now, trying to contemplate whether he should take the damn offer or not. Hell, he knows he’s already making things way too complicated right now, especially since it’s just yes or no. 

But has Tony ever really considered himself a good guy? He hangs out with Wade Wilson for god sake, he can’t be a good guy! It might be a sign to start going international then, maybe get a headstart on the killings for the winter season. Yeah, that could be a good idea but then Rhodey would hunt him down and bring him back to Pepper, who would love to stab him with her stilettos. “Ah fuck me! Who is it?” The doorbell rings five more times before the door gets busted open, Deadpool smiles at him through his mask. “What’s up Iron Man! How are the readers today? Anything new in the murder business?” 

“Shut up for two seconds while I try to think,” Tony groans before flopping onto the couch. He gets crushed immediately after Deadpool flops on top of him. “Ya know, you should take that offer from Cap n’ his sidekick--”

“I’m pretty sure the sidekick has a name or a fake name at least.” 

“Well anyone reading this right now knows what to call him,” Deadpool winks at nothing while Tony’s just wondering what he did to be saddled with this guy. He pushes Deadpool off before standing again, sighing loudly. “Go bother Peter, I’m sure he’d love to have your company right now.” He hears giggles from the assassin before he’s gone, finally leaving Tony alone again. 

He freezes when he sees a red haired woman and some guy with sunglasses on like the terminator come in. Tony already knows the woman, Black Widow, pretty famous in the spy world and the other guy is unknown. People really don’t care anymore about privacy, that’s for sure or the fact the door was smashed. “Can I help you? Ignore the door,” probably put up a sign next time for intruders. This was the third time this month that Wade broke the door again! 

“Here’s the card the captain forgot to give you,” he can’t tell if she’s impressed by the apartment or how suspiciously clean it is. She hands him the card before leaving as quickly as she came, which was a relief to Tony personally. He looks over at the card, the words Shield in bold letters along with Nick Fury in italics underneath. His Aunt Peggy always wanted Tony to join Shield, hell she still insists on it during his visits with her. 

Howard never agreed on it and Maria was the whole reason why he was here in the first place. She didn’t want her son and heir to grow up weak or feel small. So what did Maria Stark do? She sent her son to boarding school in the Switz Alps, a school where they taught young children to fight. To become the best of both worlds, an assassin and spy. Although he passed, he became more of an assassin then a spy but those quirks were still helpful to him today. 

If only Maria could see him now, she would be proud of her son, because she turned him into something more than a genius. She turned him into one of the best assassins in today’s world and the underworld. Which kinda stops short for that one question, if he’s an heir to a big company, why isn’t he living in a nicer apartment, or living in a penthouse. Well that’s because Tony never felt right working at Stark Industries, especially after Afghanistan. 

After Afghanistan, he shut down the weapons division and started looking for better ways to up Stark Industries’ game. Which came to be clean energy through the arc reactor, the very thing in his chest now. After almost dying then two years later, Tony gave the company over to Pepper and since then, the world’s been in safer hands. Or at least in Tony’s opinion--but there’s still one more question.  
Why live in a shithole apartment as Deadpool put it once. Well because all that money would go to worse things and Tony has an impulse to buy things that he’ll never need again. So, he locked away all that money for stuff he needed like travelling to kill people or to create fake passports. And if said money is locked away in a bank in Italy or Sweden, that isn’t mentioned either. 

So now, dear reader, that is all of his backstory for you that you need to know. 

Tony groans again before deciding that he’ll just need to get over it and say yes to the offer. He wonders if they want him as an Avenger because then that’s a hell no. Being on the Avengers is like asking someone to shoot you at every angle because they know you, recognize you now. That would bye-bye to Tony being safe in the underworld and say hello to paparazzi every single fucking morning. 

There’s only one way to find out and that means making a visit to Shield Headquarters soon. As soon as Tony has some pasta first. Because that journey to DC isn’t going to make itself…

...

He blasts music from the cheap headphones while scaling the rooftops of Shield, it’s night time right now. Or it is now but technically it’s four am right now, but whatever---time works differently for Tony. Tony flipping one of his swiss blades in the air while laying on the gravel, bored out of his mind. Yeah he’s been here too long but it was only cuz he wanted to see what the place looked like. Plus, Washington DC is where all the big league assassins go to take down the bad guys they're paid to kill.

Tony decides that the best way to entertain himself is to just walk in and start shooting. But then security will come after him and he really doesn't want to do that. Wonder what Deadpool’s doing right now, he’d probably have a better idea than Tony. 

He’s got an idea.

Looking below and then at the cameras on every building, Tony smirks playfully at them. He counts five cans of silly string in his backpack before hopping down from the rooftop. It’s a mighty fall but Tony manages before pulling out the first can of silly string. He sprays the first security camera with blue silly string before quietly laughing to himself. Oh boy, Fury is gonna have a ball with this one, that’s for sure. 

Twenty minutes later and the sun finally starts to make an appearance. Every camera Tony can find is covered in silly strings of different colors while he draws a dick on the grass in front of the building. He tries to hold back his laughter as he hides on one of the roofs, seeing people either horrified or cracking up over it. Tony immediately loses it when Fury storms out and starts cursing at the night guards who are also covered in silly string from head to toe. 

He watches as Fury’s black trench coat swishes as he turns away from the security guards angrily, his assistant following behind. It makes Tony laugh so hard, he almost falls over the building from his perch before someone snags his wrist. He looks back before kicking the person away, a blade ready to be thrown at them if they move quick enough. Tony’s already calculating moves before the person finally shows themselves to him. It’s Cap’s sidekick, _lovely_.  
He puts his hands in the air immediately while trying to not laugh at what’s happening right now. Tony kicks his blade back into his backpack before repeating the action. The guy laughs at Tony before sitting on the ground next to him, “I don’t believe we’ve officially met. I’m James Barnes, friends know me as Bucky though.” He offers a hand to Tony before he reluctantly shakes it, nodding at Bucky before retracting. This just felt awkward now, “you aren’t gonna tell Fury about this, right?” 

“Not if you tell me what your decision is on seeing him in the first place.” Tony laughs at the comment before sighing, looking at the name of Shield. “Aunt Peggy always wanted me to join Shield, she was one of the founders here. She insists on it every time I visit.” It was probably something that Tony didn’t say out loud often but it felt good to say it. He looks back at Bucky before the man nods, standing up fully, which made him almost a good foot taller than Tony. 

“Well, I’ll take that as a yes then, doll. Come with me,” Bucky moves before opening a door, probably leading to the stairs. “Nuh uh, I don’t take the stairs, Bucky boo, only the air. See ya down there!” He salutes at Bucky before flipping off the edge, suit forming around him quickly before he blasts himself down to the ground. He lands on the ground kneeled before straightening, cracking his neck as Bucky saddles up to him. “So, what am I supposed to do now, sign some waivers? Some swear in or that the FBI?” Tony hears Bucky laugh quietly before they reach the entrance of Shield’s main building. 

“Listen, this is DC, not New York, everything you say around here, they take it twice as seriously as New York does. So I’d be careful about what you say around here.” Bucky opens the door to the building and there---is a big Shield symbol in the center of the building. Glass roofing and people walking around, hands full of documents and suitcases. Something Tony could never see for himself if he ever took back control of SI. “So, go up that elevator and uh, well---I’ll just show ya.” Tony throws a small grin Bucky’s way before following him to the elevator. 

They walk to the receptionist first while Bucky tells the woman that they need a cleanup outside before Fury sees. Tony looks around before he feels his phone buzz, pulling it out before following Bucky to the elevator finally. “Petey-pie, why are you calling me right now?”

“Uh Mr. Stark! Hey! Yeah so uh, I was suspended, to put it lightly.” Tony bites his lip from groaning out loud, only because it was the third time this month. “Why?”

“Umm… school fight?” He sighs heavily, trying to relax the crease in his forehead as Peter continues to ramble on. “Peter, listen to me, you go on night patrol again and with Wade, I will put the suit on the ‘training wheels’ protocol again. You can’t have Ned hack into it either. Stay in school for god sake, Peter!” 

“But Mr. Stark---”

“No, you're gonna promise me that you're gonna go to school and learn new things so you can call me for other purposes than to tell me you're suspended. Again. I don’t think your Aunt May would like another call from me, Peter.”

“Yes, Mr. Stark. Wade already told me you’d be in DC so good luck, I guess.” 

“Peter, I’ll be back before you know it. Besides, I might not be the one they want anyone---”

“But it’s better than killing people to get paid, Mr. Stark.” Tony sighed before ending the call, leaning towards the wall to breathe lightly. He feels eyes on him before meeting Bucky’s, those eyes looking for something almost. “Sorry, kids these days,” the soldier smiles before the elevator starts moving to another floor again. They arrive shortly before Bucky pulls him into an office where a man, Fury, is waiting for him. Tony vaguely hears the door close before Fury turns to him, face serious as he sits down in front of Fury.

“When I got the offer, I didn’t think you’d have an interest in me after all these years… Uncle Nick.” The man smirks before chuckling dryly, handing a folder over to Tony. “I never thought I would either, but Howard was a man of weapons. You're a man of strategicness and intelligence. Which is why I picked you for this mission,” Tony opens the folder before dropping it on the desk aggressively. “Fury, I do not intend to fight that guy, but no!”

“You're gonna do it whether you like it or not, Stark!” Fury shoves the files in his face before grabbing a pen from his desk. “Sign this too,” Tony flails a little before grabbing the pen and quickly signing something he’s definitely going to regret later on. “You know I hate AIM more than anyone else, pretty sure Pepper’s gonna kill me if I ask her.” 

“Well, you're on a mission for a reason, Stark. Better suit up, Killian’s last sighting was in Nashville, Tennessee.” Tony groaned before stacking his papers neatly together, leaving the office quietly before looking around. “Jarvis, scan these papers, will ya.”

“Certainly, sir. Will we be going on a trip anywhere?”

“Yup, Tennessee, I guess.” The Edith glasses tapped into different people, showing their true identities and jobs listed aside from them. He walked out of the main office before seeing Bucky and a few others coming into his view, “uh oh, no thank you.” Tony quickly threw the papers into the trash can before walking behind different people to get to the elevator. He was on a mission now to do whatever the papers had said, not that Tony ever listened to the instructions or protocols. 

He winced before tapping at his wrist, trying to get the chips in his arm to work properly. It was a new Mark that Tony wanted to try, it was a prototype though. But sometimes you gotta run before you can walk, don’t listen to that advice too carefully. 

This was gonna be a long mission, Tony could just tell.

...

Enlisting Rhodey’s help was definitely not part of the plan that Fury had for Tony. He never guessed though that it would fit so well with Tony’s. It started with Tony leaving the elevator before bumping into the one and only Captain America, this time there were no bullets flying. Also, Tony was in a rush to get back to New York, so he didn’t really mean to bump into the guy.

He made the captain spill his coffee on his uniform, his _really, really_ uniform actually. The stealth suit really brought out his eyes, and who would’ve thought? “Sorry, sir, didn’t mean to bump into you.” Tony winked before walking out the door fast, The pieces of his suit flying towards him, he caught the faceplate this time though. 

“J, put Pepper on the line please,” Tony flew into the air, forming a full loop before flying in the direction to New York. “Tony, this better be worth me leaving a board meeting right now.” 

“Yeah, yeah--uh...oh, right! Did you by chance meet someone from AIM?”

“What, like the acronym or the actual word?”

“The acronym, Pep. Aldrich Killian ring a bell?” There was a pause, which meant Pepper remembered something for sure. “Wait, if I tell you, you're not gonna kill him or anything, right?”

“Why does everyone assume I just straight up kill people?”

“Um, maybe because you do? Your a literal assassin and a hitman--”

“Woah, wait a second, not a hitman. I hate that word and I hate using it when I don’t have to.” There was so much bickering between the conversation’s main topic before he finally got some info. Killian recently made a visit with Pepper while Happy was practically recording them in the background. Pepper called it just doing his job while Tony called it paranoia. Security guard or boyfriend, Happy could do both if he wanted to. 

Arriving in New York, he made a few stops at the apartment, had a churro with Wade, and left to go to Malibu. Even though Tony lived in a shitty apartment, there was one place he could go when he needed a break. The Malibu mansion, where all his children and suits were, the main part of where Tony worked during the day if he was bored. Fury also called during the flight, warning him more like---“just want you to know, everything you do will be reviewed by the Avengers team for recruitment.”

“Oh, lovely, Uncle… yeah that’s just what I need right now. Why am I joining this team again?”

“Because, you can do things that those bitches just can’t do themselves sometimes.” Tony laughed before finally ending the call. This mission was meant to get the guy away from his goons and bring him back to Fury. But not everything can be that easy-peasy as it said in the protocol so call Tony a little nervous. “Alright, J, we gotta make this quick and smooth as possible, otherwise eye patch man is coming after us.” 

“Sir, there is something you should probably see first,” the screen opened, showing his malibu house exploding which caused Tony to groan out loud. “Are you serious? How did he--god, I hate that guy for a reason! He didn’t have to destroy my house!” He rolled his eyes before deciding that since the mansion was destroyed, might as well go on to the next part. Tennessee. 

“Sir, may I remind you this is a prototype, it may not last the whole trip.”

“J, I’ve got the stealth suit too, all I gotta do is tap my heart, literally.” After that, there was a silence as Tony flew into the sky, hopefully heading in the right direction. 

By the time they really made it, the suit actually shut down mid-flight, which didn’t help his nerves at all. He yelled as he dropped down further and further before colliding with a car, turning sideway to the forest. From there, Tony crashed into trees fast before finally just flopping into the snow, (a painful flop though.) “Seriously, why do I even make a plan for this stuff, I don’t get paid enough for this shit.” The suit’s emergency latches were pulled before Tony quickly got out of the snow. 

He tapped the arc reactor two times before the Bleeding Edge armour enveloped him completely. “J, you need to wake me up before we decide to land into the forest.” 

“Yes, sir,” Tony rolls his eyes at the sass that the AI puts in his response, making Tony think he never put that much sass into Jarvis. Eh, they learn from the best though, right? The glow of the arc reactor in the suit dims completely before the face plate comes down, covering his face completely. To make himself more “stealth” because apparently the eyes and arc reactor gave Tony away, he made some updates. Like the fact that there were no eyes on the faceplate, it was like a helmet you’d wear for riding a motorcycle. 

It framed his face pretty well and all Tony had to do was press a button and the screen would cover his face perfectly. It gave him the ability to become more mysterious since the black faceplate was all black. Rhodey joked that it was too futuristic for this universe to really handle but it did get the job done like always. Inside the suit, it was the same as usual, keeping warm or cool if need be. 

He just needs to figure out what to do now, the prototype is destroyed so that’s one suit down for the count. Tony stretches fully before rubbing the crease in his forehead, trying to ease the frustration he was having. He closed his eyes briefly before a flash of blue eyes made their way through his memories, snapping Tony out of his concentration completely. “Oh fuck no.” 

Next thing Tony knew, he was dragging one suit out of the woods before making his way into the small town. It wasn’t too far before he found what he was looking for, or _who_ he was looking for. Tony grunted as he pulled the suit along before finally reaching his goal, a garage door with an abandoned car in the front. He banged on the door before the door opened, a kid about fifteen or sixteen met him halfway, some grease oil on his forehead sticking out. `

“Well, look it is! Harley! Been too long, hasn’t it?” The kid smirks before opening the door wider for Tony to step in. Harley laughs before helping Tony get the suit into the basement. He sighs in relief before sitting down, looking around the room while Harley sits down. “So what have you been up to kid?”

“Eh nothing much, Tony. You still killing people?” Tony barks out a laugh before looking at him, “yes. I’m only letting you say that since you're one of my favorites.” Harley laughs while situating himself in front of the prototype. He handed some tools to Tony before he watched as the man went to work. 

“Why are you wearing that suit but fixing this one?” Tong sighed when sparks started to come out of the helmet, hitting the faceplate a few more times. “Because, Harley, I wanted to try a prototype out while on this mission—”

“Wait, mission?”

“Yeah, I’m in a gig with Shield right now. Apparently they want me to be part of the Avengers or something.” Saying the words out loud made it ten times weirder for Tony. “Wow, so you're on a mission? Why are you here then?” 

“What—I can’t have a reason to visit one of my favorite kids?” 

“We’re not even related, Tony.” The kid smirks before watching as Tony finally stops the sparks from flying. The suit finally comes to life and he cheers with Harley before his faceplate fades away. Tony tried the prototype’s faceplate on, the screen blinking to life as he put it on. 

“How long are ya gonna be here for?” 

“I don’t know how long, waiting for Fury to send me a message or something. Or until I figure out what the next step is.” Tony looks at everything that the screens show while frowning at the red zones of the suit. “Well, looks like I’m gonna be staying a while, this suit is definitely not ready to be used.” He throws the faceplate off before slumping on the couch in exhaustion. There’s still dried blood near his left eye and he can already feel a bruise forming there. 

This all better be worth it to join whatever that team is called.


End file.
